1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the nucleic acid expression systems, and more specifically, to nucleic acid expression control sequence cassettes comprising a stable bacteriophage T5 promoter and nucleic acid regulatory sequences useful for generating efficient and stable expression vectors for high-level protein expression.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demand for the efficient production of biologics for therapeutic use is steadily increasing as more products, such as recombinant proteins, are approved or are nearing approval for use in humans. Bacterial fermentation processes have long been, and still are, the major tool for production of these types of molecules. The key objective of process optimization is to attain a high yield of product having the required quality at the lowest possible cost, which is often determined by the properties of a specific expression construct or system. For example, high-level recombinant protein expression may overwhelm the metabolic capacity of a host cell, which often impairs efficient protein production.
Hence, a need exists for identifying and developing additional nucleic acid expression systems useful for the efficient and stable production of therapeutically effective agents. The present invention meets such needs, and further provides other related advantages.